


can we close the space between us?

by snowygallifrey



Series: Nosh Week 2020 [2]
Category: Josh Beauchamp, Noah Urrea, Now United
Genre: 5 Times, 5 almosts kisses, Based on an All Time Low Song, Best Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions homophobia, One Shot, almost angst, its in portuguese, kind of slow burn, noah deserves love and love only, nosh week 2020, nosh week day 2
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowygallifrey/pseuds/snowygallifrey
Summary: 5 vezes que Noah se imaginou beijando Josh e a uma vez que não precisou imaginar.
Relationships: Josh Beauchamp / Any Gabrielly, Noah Urrea / Josh Beauchamp, Noah Urrea / Samuel Victoria, Nosh Beaurrea
Series: Nosh Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721353
Kudos: 25





	can we close the space between us?

**1.**

_A primeira vez que Noah sentiu vontade de beijar Josh, eles tinham acabado de fazer 15 anos._

Ambos estavam deitados na cama Noah após um longo dia de tentar estudar alguma matéria para as provas que viriam durante a semana. Josh estava tendo dificuldade em entender basicamente todas as matérias, enquanto Urrea conseguiu apenas entender as matérias de humanas, o que não facilitava para nenhum dos dois que ainda precisavam ter uma nota decente em matemática e física.

Os pés de Noah balançavam de um lado para o outro, batendo levemente contra os de Josh, que respondia com mais força do que deveria, uma risada arrastada e cansada saindo por seus lábios em uníssono, os olhos do loiro focados no teto brilhante do quarto de Urrea. Estavam acostumados a ficar assim, um na casa do outro, o faziam desde que se conheceram, de volta à 2005. Estranho eram os dias em que não se viam os dois juntos, colados como se tivessem sido feitos para isso.

E talvez realmente tivessem sido feitos para aquilo.

“Eu estava conversando com Heyoon hoje e ela falou um negócio que me deixou meio estranho.”, Josh suspirou, seus pés ainda batendo contra os de Noah apesar de ter diminuído a intensidade, seus olhos ainda focados no teto apesar de seus dedos se mexerem de maneira incontrolável em seu peito. Noah se virou de lado para o encarar, procurando a continuidade daquela frase, dando um pequeno chute no loiro para voltar a falar, “Quer saber, não é nada.”.

Noah suspirou, se sentando na cama e se inclinando para se aproximar de Josh, seus olhos presos no azul imenso do loiro, curioso para entender o porquê de tanta ansiedade apenas para falar algo. Seu coração batia forte, com medo de terem contado algo para Beauchamp que ele não poderia saber – nem ao menos Urrea sabia do que tinha tanto medo.

“Vai, não seja babaca.”, sorriu um pouco, seu coração começando a bater ainda mais forte. O que diabos Heyoon havia o dito para ficar daquela maneira? Josh estava cutucando os próprios dedos, brincando com a pele ao lado da unha, olhos correndo para todos os cantos do quarto menos para o verde brilhante de Noah, “Conta logo.”.

Josh se sentou na cama, suas mãos passando várias vezes por seu topete bagunçado antes de achar algum tipo de força para continuar a falar. Até começar a falar novamente, Noah sentia que seu coração iria sair por sua boca – o que Heyoon havia dito deveria ser horrível para estar reagindo daquela maneira. Tinham tido um dia ótimo, não queria estragar.

“Ela acha que alguém no nosso grupo pode ter... sentimentos por mim.”, demorou para falar, ainda não conseguindo olhar para Noah da forma correta. Urrea engoliu em seco, suas mãos começando a tremer cada vez mais.

Ser um adolescente no ano de 2015 não era de todo fácil, principalmente por conta da pressão da escola e ainda mais, pela confusão que é descobrir sua sexualidade e quem você é. Noah nunca havia contado para ninguém sobre os pensamentos que vem aparecido em sua mente nos últimos meses, talvez anos, ele próprio era o único com conhecimento de que talvez, somente talvez, pudesse gostar de garotos.

E se Heyoon e Josh estivessem falando sobre ele? Não é como se ele já tivesse alguma vez pensado sobre ter algum tipo de sentimento estranho por Beauchamp, nada disso, nunca passou por sua cabeça. OK, talvez já tenha passado algumas vezes, principalmente quando estava no chuveiro, ou quando estavam em momentos como aquele, onde conseguia observar cada pequeno detalhe no rosto do garoto.

Gostava de como franzia seu nariz quando não estava confortável ou não gostava de algo, ou como arqueava suas sobrancelhas várias vezes, ou como conseguia expressar todos os seus sentimentos apenas com um olhar. Gostava daquelas pequenas coisas, aquilo não era estranho sim? Não era estranho que talvez, apenas talvez, já tenha se tocado algumas vezes pensando em Josh.

Nada daquilo significava algo, além disso, não tinha como Heyoon saber sobre aqueles acontecimentos.

Se agora Josh sabia sobre aquilo, sobre como seu coração acelerava um pouco cada vez que seus dedos tocavam em sua pele, talvez era a hora certa para fazer o que sonhou algumas vezes. Josh ainda não estava o olhando, estaria envergonhado? Talvez com raiva de ser amigo de alguém como Noah? Ou será que, de alguma maneira que aconteceria apenas nos maiores sonhos de Urrea, poderia corresponder os sentimentos?

Ele só precisava dizer as palavras.

“É a Any.”, Josh falou rápido, se virando a tempo para ver a cara chocada de Noah, que se afastou em um baque. Não era sobre ele, aquilo não havia nem ao menos passado pela cabeça de Josh, aquilo nem ao menos era o assunto, no que estava pensando? Não podia pensar naquelas coisas daquela maneira, “Heyoon disse que a Any contou para Savannah que contou para Krystian que contou para Hina que contou para Shivani que contou para Sofya que contou para Sina que contou para ela.”.

Noah engoliu em seco, “É muita gente.”.

“Sim.”, Josh grunhiu, se jogando novamente para a cama e não parecendo perceber como o astral de Noah havia mudado, logo ali, “Eu deveria dar uma chance para ela?”.

Urrea não responde, preso nos próprios pensamentos. Any estava gostando de Josh? Ele não tinha certeza sobre seus sentimentos, mas sabia muito bem que aquilo não significava algo bom. Se a brasileira realmente estivesse gostando de Josh, nunca que Noah teria alguma chance de ter algo com ele, Any era mil vezes mais legal e bonita, sem contar o fato de que Beauchamp provavelmente nem tinha gosto por garotos.

Ele estava apenas sonhando acordado.

“Eu te fiz uma pergunta, idiota.”, Josh lhe deu um pequeno chute para voltar sua atenção ao assunto, Noah dando um sorriso quebrado em sua direção.

“Faz o que achar melhor.”.

Noah suspirou; ele nunca seria o melhor para Josh.

**2.**

_A segunda vez que Noah sentiu vontade de beijar Josh, era Halloween._

Nada na vida de Noah estava dando certo até o momento. Para começar, seus pais haviam acabado de pedir divórcio, e além dessas complicações horríveis, sua irmã estava entrando em uma faculdade que nenhum deles aprovava, o que rendeu diversas brigas. No topo disso tudo, Noah havia assumido para si mesmo que era gay, e que definitivamente tinha algum tipo de sentimento por Josh.

Aquele garoto era uma de suas maiores complicações. Josh Beauchamp era seu melhor amigo desde que se lembra por gente, nunca se desgrudaram, e tudo começava a ficar mais complicado agora que Noah percebeu estar desenvolvendo sentimentos definitivamente não saudáveis por ele. Sua vida estava uma completa merda.

“A fantasia dela é linda.”, ouviu a voz de Josh choramingar ao seu lado na mesa. Estavam na festa de Sina, um dos maiores eventos ocorrendo no Ensino Médio no momento, o local estava cheio de adolescentes bêbados e fantasiados, os dois não sendo uma exceção. Noah, por sua vez, estava vestido de Hércules, enquanto o loiro trajava uma fantasia estranha de flamingo, “Inferno.”.

Definitivamente não era o momento certo para Josh estar choramingando na orelha de Noah sobre o quão bonita e legal Any era, aquilo só iria piorar sua situação ainda mais. Deu um longo gole em seu copo de cerveja, nem ao menos gostando do gosto da bebida, apenas não aguentava mais ouvir todo aquele chororô. Seus olhos procuraram a brasileira no meio da multidão, a encontrando vestida de diabo logo ao lado de Hina, que trajava uma fantasia de deusa grega.

“Eu sou um idiota, não sou?”, Noah queria responder aquela pergunta com um sim.

Meses atrás, quando Josh descobriu dos sentimentos que Any tinha por ele, optou pela opção de simplesmente não fazer nada – Noah não conseguia distinguir se aquilo era bom ou não. Mas para piorar tudo, ele começou a desenvolver sentimentos pela latina e agora passava seus dias mandando mensagens doloridas para Urrea.

“Sim.”, falou por fim, dando mais um gole em sua bebida e percebendo que ela havia acabado. Precisava de mais se fosse aturar Josh babando por Any durante a festa inteira, não iria aguentar tanto tempo com ele sendo babaca.

Josh suspirou, encostando sua cabeça no ombro de Noah como se o garoto estivesse o consolando, “Eu só não sabia como agir.”.

“Então vai falar com ela, não sou obrigado a ficar ouvindo o seu choramingo.”, Noah reclamou, nem ao menos entendendo de onde havia retirado a coragem para falar aquelas coisas. Suspirou, virando seu rosto para conseguir olhar levemente para Josh, sentindo o peso daquelas palavras dentro de seu coração.

Aqueles sentimentos iriam o destruir por inteiro.

“Eu não sei Noah.”, Josh levantou seu rosto, ainda apoiado no ombro do moreno, seus olhos presos um no outro. Urrea tentou não pensar em como poderia se inclinar só um pouco e seus lábios estariam juntos em um beijo que provavelmente iria se arrepender. Beauchamp não devolveria seus sentimentos, estava se iludindo cada vez mais.

Ele só queria não se sentir daquela maneira. Ele só queria poder beijar o garoto que gostava.

“Vou falar com Shivani.”, Noah suspirou, deixando Josh sozinho na mesa enquanto andava até o bar atrás da indiana, seu coração batendo forte em seu peito. Ele poderia dar meia volta e o beijar, talvez criar pelo menos um pouco de coragem para fazer o que tanto sonhava. O fato de que nem ao menos sabia como Josh reagiria ao descobrir sobre seus sentimentos e sexualidade estava o deixando ainda mais ansioso, e a música alta ao seu redor não ajudava nem um pouco.

“Noah, oi!”, Shivani falou animada, se inclinando um pouco no balcão para ser escutada melhor. A indiana estava vestida de Cleópatra, e sua maquiagem estava levemente borrada em seu rosto, parecia não ter percebido pela forma como nem ao menos tentou se arrumar, “Esse é meu amigo, Samuel, ele é da sala do Ryan, sabe? O garoto que tentou te vender um furão?”.

Noah voltou seu olhar para o garoto sentado ao lado de Shivani, dando um sorriso em sua direção. Ele era bonito, definitivamente muito bonito. Sua pele morena brilhava ainda mais ao que usava uma fantasia que Urrea reconheceu como Gerard Way do My Chemical Romance. Seu cabelo estava raspado e seus olhos castanhos brilhavam em sua direção como se estivesse realmente muito feliz de ter o conhecido.

“Oi, sou Noah.”, se apresentou com um sorriso sincero. Parte de si queria esquecer do que havia acontecido poucos minutos atrás, a outra parte não conseguia olhar para Samuel sem lembrar das vezes que ouviu o Black Parade com Josh em seu quarto. Por um lado, o sorriso que o garoto dava em sua direção definitivamente era uma bela visão, não iria negar isso.

“Acho que vocês devem ter muito em comum, Sam aqui estava pensando em montar uma banda.”, Shivani sorriu novamente, dando um gole em sua bebida e apontando com a cabeça na direção do garoto, erguendo suas sobrancelhas na direção de Urrea como se estivesse dando uma sugestão. Samuel sorriu ainda mais, quase que envergonhado.

“Sim, eu ainda estou programando tudo e tentando achar as pessoas, mas talvez até o final do mês tenha alguma coisa boa marcada.”, Noah sorriu ainda mais ao ouvir sua voz. Bonito, elegante e com uma voz boa, ele poderia se aproximar daquilo, “Só preciso de um vocalista.”.

“Noah sabe cantar, não é mesmo Noah?”, Shivani falou novamente, dando um pequeno tapa no ombro do moreno, que a olhou mortalmente – definitivamente não queria trazer aquele assunto à tona, principalmente não agora. Música era uma de suas paixões, isso não significava que era bom nisso, “Olha, eu vou conversar com a Hina sobre... coisas, fiquem aqui e falem sobre, eu não sei, falem sobre coisas que músicos gays falam. Tchau!”.

Enquanto Shivani se afastava, Noah a seguia com o olhar, tentando entender se havia realmente falado aquelas palavras. Primeiro, Noah nunca havia se assumido para ela ou para qualquer outra pessoa. Segundo, Samuel era realmente bonito.

“Desculpa, Shivani tinha dito que ia fazer isso, mas pensei que era brincadeira.”, Samuel sorriu envergonhado, dando um gole em sua bebida enquanto olhava para Noah com o canto do olho, tentando ver se ele estava confortável o suficiente para continuar a conversa, “Mas então, você canta...”.

Noah não estava muito focado no assunto, sua mente estava em todos os lugares daquela casa menos ali. Sua mente estava na mesa, onde poderia muito bem ter se inclinado para um beijo; estava em Shivani de alguma forma sabendo sua sexualidade mesmo ela nunca tendo sido dita; estava em Josh, que conversava com Any apenas algumas mesas ao lado. Sua mente estava no fato de que nunca seria o suficiente para ele.

“Se você não se importar...”, Samuel começou a falar, sendo cortado pelos olhos de Noah encontrando os seus, não conseguindo terminar sua frase ao que percebeu o clima da conversa mudando, “Por que você está me encarando assim?”.

Noah juntou seus lábios em um beijo. Era bom, mas não parecia certo, não parecia se encaixar. Não parecia _Josh_. Ele continuou mesmo assim.

**3.**

_A terceira vez que Noah sentiu vontade de beijar Josh, foi no dia seguinte._

Josh estava batendo na porta de sua casa incontrolavelmente. Era meio dia e Noah definitivamente não estava com vontade de ver pessoas no momento, principalmente Beauchamp, que é a principal razão para estar morrendo de dor de cabeça e prestes a surtar. Havia ficado até 4 horas da manhã na festa e nem ao menos lembrava como havia chegado em casa, não estava realmente no clima para aturar o loiro.

Grunhiu, abrindo a porta de entrada da casa sem se importar com o fato de estar descabelado e sem camisa, encostando seu corpo completamente contra a bancada e esperando Josh explicar o que diabos estava fazendo ali se haviam se encontrado no dia passado. O loiro ainda estava usando a mesma camisa rosa de sua fantasia usada na noite anterior, apesar de ter trocado a parte de baixo por uma calça de moletom preta. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e parecia que nem tinha se esforçado para se arrumar para ir até a casa de Noah.

“O que foi, Josh?”, grunhiu novamente, fechando a porta ao que Josh adentrou sua casa rapidamente, parando no meio da sala como se tivesse sido convidado para entrar. Talvez já tivessem passado da fase em que precisavam da permissão um do outro para entrar na casa um do outro ou dormir no local.

“Você entrou no Instagram hoje?”, perguntou, seus braços parecendo tremer enquanto falava, o celular em sua mão sendo apertado com força. Noah negou, coçando seus olhos levemente, cansado demais para tentar entender a paranoia que Josh havia entrado no momento. Provavelmente seria alguma foto de Any, algo envolvendo Any, aqueles eram seus únicos assuntos nos últimos tempos, pelo menos desde que Josh percebeu os próprios sentimentos, “A gente precisa conversar sobre algo.”.

“Meu Deus Josh, que mania chata, fala logo o que é!”, Noah falou apressado, já cansado de toda a ansiedade que o loiro gostava de plantar no local. O que custava apenas falar rápido ao invés de ficar enrolando e fazer Urrea pensar sobre cada segredo que guardava dentro de si?

“Você beijou o Samuel?”, Josh perguntou rápido, já sabendo a resposta.

Noah suspirou, encostando contra a porta e abrindo um pequeno sorriso – havia pensado que o assunto ia ser muito pior do que aquilo. Algumas memórias de como havia voltado para casa começaram a surgir em sua mente, Samuel havia o trago em seu carro. Apenas não entendia o porquê de Josh estar o perguntando aquilo como se fosse algo grande e importante.

“Nossa Josh, você me assustou.”, riu, passando seus dedos lentamente por seus cabelos bagunçados, odiando como alguns fios estavam com pequenos nós. Deveria cortar o cabelo, definitivamente. Beauchamp o encarava como se estivesse procurando por respostas, as qual Noah não identificava a pergunta, “Por quê? Você não gosta dele ou algo assim? Achei ele legal.”.

“As fotos estão por todo o Instagram, Noah, Shivani postou elas.”, continuou sua fala que ainda não parecia ter um sentido para Noah, que começou a caminhar para a cozinha, arrastando seus pés pelo cansaço, “Acho que você nem está me ouvindo.”.

Noah se virou para encarar Josh, ainda confuso demais e com muito sono para entender, “Me mostra as fotos? Acho que não tenho nenhuma no meu celular... aliás, preciso ver se peguei o número de Samuel ontem, acho que marquei de sair com ele depois de amanhã e nem me lembro direito.”.

“O que diabos você ‘tá falando Noah?”, a voz de Josh era quase brava.

Foi então que tudo caiu para Noah. Josh não estava somente comentando sobre o que havia acontecido ontem na festa, não estava apenas tentando lembrar ou perguntar se ele realmente havia feito aquilo, ele estava perguntando o porquê de Noah ter beijado um garoto. Por alguns minutos, Urrea havia esquecido que nem todos seus amigos são como Shivani.

“Me fala se eu preciso te expulsar da minha casa, Josh, não estou realmente no clima para brigar com algum homofóbico agora.”, suspirou, não sabendo se deveria ou não continuar com aquilo. Sabia que sua irmã poderia entrar ali a qualquer momento, mas não estava preocupado com a reação dela, estava preocupado com o fato de que seu melhor amigo parecia um grande idiota.

Josh deu um passo para trás, ainda apertando seu celular com força. Parado daquela forma, Noah conseguia perceber as marcas vermelhas em seu peitoral por debaixo da blusa rosa quase transparente, e tentou não pensar em como poderiam ter sido deixados por Any, ou como mesmo no meio de tudo aquilo, ainda desejava ser a pessoa beijando sua pele.

“Eu não sou homofóbico.”, respondeu entre dentes, quase como se quisesse provar um ponto naquela conversa.

“Então qual a razão desse interrogatório?”, perguntou chateado, vendo a respiração de Josh falhar, “Eu beijei Samuel, eu sou gay, qual o problema aqui? Se você for invocar com isso, por favor, só sai da minha casa e me deixa descansar.”.

Josh engoliu em seco, seus braços tremendo ainda mais, “Você nunca me contou.”.

“Você nunca me contou que era hétero, novamente, qual o problema aqui?”, resmungou, andando até a porta, sabendo que minutos depois iria ter que a abrir para Josh ir embora. Estava tentando esconder cada vez mais o fato de que seu coração estava se quebrando pela reação do loiro, “Por favor, Josh, não quero ter essa conversa agora, não estou no clima, não estou com cabeça, ou muito menos com vontade de ficar te xingando.”.

“Eu sou o seu melhor amigo e eu tive que descobrir algo sobre você por meio do Instagram de um cara que só tem foto de árvore, eu merecia saber antes!”, Josh resmungou em resposta, se aproximando de Noah com raiva, “Você sabe que não é a mesma coisa.”.

“Por que não é a mesma coisa? Qual seria a diferença de estar beijando Hina ou Samuel?”, perguntou entre dentes. Cada vez que olhava para Josh, uma parte de si se quebrava ainda mais, “Por favor, Josh, sai.”;

“A diferença é que eu não sabia que meu melhor amigo era um viadinho.”.

Noah puxou a camiseta de Josh com força, a raiva escurecendo seus olhos conforme encarava os do loiro, não sabendo o que estava fazendo. Seus rostos estavam próximos e Noah não deixou de reparar em como poderia juntar seus lábios e acabar logo com toda aquela espera, mas ao invés disso, torceu a camiseta mais uma vez e abriu a porta atrás de si.

“Não aparece na minha frente por um bom tempo, eu não quero mais te ver!”, Noah gritou ao que empurrava Josh para fora de sua casa, ignorando as pequenas lágrimas que apareciam em seu rosto conforme observava o rosto de seu melhor amigo, _ex_ melhor amigo. Era uma enorme traição. A porta bateu com mais força do que esperava, o som ecoando por sua cabeça como um enorme lembrete que sua vida estava piorando cada vez mais.

**4.**

_A quarta vez que Noah sentiu vontade de beijar Josh, haviam passado três meses._

Três meses sem falar com Josh, três meses deliberadamente evitando o loiro e tentando fingir que ele não existia. Três meses de se sentir sozinho sem ser melhor amigo, de se sentir sozinho, de tentar entender como alguém que amava tanto havia o causado tanta dor.

“Você realmente deveria esquecer ele.”, Samuel havia o dito minutos atrás quando o pegou stalkeando o Instagram de Josh pelo que parecia a milésima vez desde que o ano começou. Estavam sentados na garagem de Noah, procurando por formas de passar o tempo antes que o tédio os matasse – Sam dedilhava a guitarra velha de Urrea enquanto o outro ficava preso em fotos em seu celular.

Foi estranho, passar o fim de ano sem a companhia de Josh, sem ter suas mensagens de voz quando dava meia noite, de ter seus pequenos textos, de ter seu abraço quando percebiam que um novo ano havia começado. Quase fazia Noah se arrepender de estar o evitando. Apesar de tudo, ainda não conseguia tirar seus olhos das fotos que o loiro havia postado na virada do ano: tinha viajado com Any, Savannah, Sabina e Joalin para alguma casa na praia. Urrea não sabia como aconteceu, mas eles aparentemente eram um casal agora, então tudo o que podia fazer era reclamar.

“Eu vou ser obrigado a tirar seu celular se você continuar se torturando assim.”, Sam avisou, apontando a guitarra em sua direção enquanto continuava a dedilhando.

Depois da festa que mudou completamente a vida de Noah, decidiu que iria precisar de boas pessoas ao seu redor, e não demorou para chamar Sam para conversar novamente. Não havia rolado nenhum tipo de relacionamento entre os dois além de alguns beijos aqui e ali, ambos sabiam muito bem que o coração de Urrea estava em outro lugar. Entretanto, a ideia da banda continuava em pé, e juntos conseguiram formar uma pequena banda ainda em construção junto com outros dois garotos, Ryan e Collin. Shivani ainda gostava de ficar fazendo pequenas aparições em seus ensaios apenas para ouvir ou comentar sobre as músicas, sem contar que sua meta de vida parecia ser Noah e Sam ficando juntos, mesmo que nunca fosse realmente acontecer.

Felizmente não estava sozinho.

“Ele estava tão bonito.”, choramingou, jogando o celular para longe nas cobertas que estavam no chão e se inclinando para sentar-se, desistindo e se jogando no chão novamente. Definitivamente estava fazendo mais drama do que o necessário, mas aquele era seu ex melhor amigo e a pessoa pela qual vem carregando sentimentos por mais de anos e que, além de tudo isso, foi um completo babaca.

“Bonito, homofóbico, também está namorando uma garota.”, Sam reforçou o pensamento que estava na cabeça de Noah, sabendo muito bem que estava ali. Não queria matar completamente sua felicidade, mas o moreno deveria saber que tinha poucas chances de ter algum tipo de relação com Josh, “Você tem que começar a superar ele, Shivani disse que ele nem ao menos perguntou como você estava quando ela encontrou ele no clube aquele dia.”.

Noah se levantou rapidamente, “Que dia?”.

“Você não sabia, né?”, Samuel parecia chateado com as próprias palavras por ter falado demais, “Josh estava com Savannah e Joalin no WonderLOSS quando fomos apresentar os covers.”, começou lentamente, esperando uma reação exagerada vinda de Noah, que não o fez por estar em completo choque, “Shivani disse que ele falou nem saber que era você quem estava apresentando e saiu logo que aparecemos.”.

Noah grunhiu alto, se levantando do chão e arrastando seus pés por toda a garagem. Boa parte de si queria conversar com Josh novamente, tentar entender o porquê de ter agido daquela maneira, falado aquelas palavras; a outra parte, provavelmente a mais sensata, apenas dizia que Urrea deveria continuar ignorando o homofóbico até ele engolir as próprias palavras.

“Um dia eu vou matar esse garoto, nem sei como, mas vou.”, suspirou, tacando uma de suas baquetas em um canto afastado da garagem apenas para ter a sensação de força que queria. Lembrou dos olhos azuis de Josh e como pareciam felizes todas as vezes que ouvia Noah cantando ou tocando seus instrumentos. Odiava que tudo aquilo acabou.

Duas batidas fortes soaram na porta de entrada da casa, Sam resmungou baixo enquanto pegava algumas coisas suas do chão, sabendo que era provavelmente sua mãe o chamando para ir para casa. Não era a primeira vez que passava o dia inteiro enfiado dentro da garagem de Noah, seus pais já sabiam muito bem que quando sumia, provavelmente estava lá. Se despediu de Urrea rapidamente, correndo até a porta.

O problema é que quando a abriu, não era sua mãe.

“O que você está fazendo aqui?”, Samuel perguntou entre dentes, apertando a alça de sua mochila com força enquanto passava seus olhos por toda a estatura de Josh, a ponta de seus dedos esbranquiçando.

“Eu deveria te perguntar a mesma coisa. Pelo que me lembro essa é a casa do Noah, não do namoradinho dele.”, a voz de Josh preencheu o local, fazendo Urrea, que estava jogado no chão de sua garagem, levantar a cabeça confuso ao que percebeu não ser a mãe de Sam, “Pode me dar licença, preciso falar com ele.”.

Samuel pendeu sua cabeça para o lado, conhecendo Noah bem o suficiente para saber que ele já estava no caminho, “Eu não deveria deixar, você é um babaca e ele merece melhor do que olhar para ti.”.

“E o que você sabe sobre mim, músico de bosta?”, Josh perguntou, se aproximando de Samuel como se estivesse comprando uma briga. A raiva que Sam tinha daquele sorriso esnobe estampado no rosto do loiro era incomparável, mal sabia como Noah conseguia gostar daquele garoto em primeiro lugar, tudo nele gritava completo idiota sem a mínima noção de como é o mundo fora da pequena bolha dele.

“Que você é um homofóbico de merda que xingou o próprio melhor amigo apenas por beijar um garoto.”, começou, também se aproximando do loiro, percebendo que tinha uma boa diferença de altura entre os dois, “E que você não merece nada de bom que Noah poderia te oferecer. Se fosse você, eu sairia daqui antes dele te ver.”.

“Deus, o cheiro de testosterona aqui está insuportável.”, Noah resmungou ao que adentrou a sala, seus olhos caindo sobre Josh automaticamente. Era estranho, o ter ali depois de tantos meses, era quase uma pessoa completamente nova. Seus cabelos estavam quase naturais apesar das pontas ainda esbranquiçadas, e usava um moletom muito grande para seu corpo, sem contar o pequeno resquício de barba que começava a aparecer em seu rosto, como Urrea já tinha visto antes nas fotos postadas no Ano Novo, “Já cansou de lutar pela minha glória e dignidade, Sammy?”.

“Nunca, mi amor.”, Sam sorriu, sabendo muito bem que aquilo iria causar pelo menos algum tipo de ciúmes em Josh. Não era burro, sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo entre os dois, e sabia ainda mais que nada que falasse ali iria mudar a cabeça de Noah – sem contar que não tinha o menor direito de decidir quem conversaria com ele ou não. Apenas gostou de ver a raiva no rosto do loiro.

Deixou um pequeno beijo na testa de Noah antes de voltar para dentro da garagem com suas bolsas, se escondendo no local que já conhecia muito bem. Josh acompanhou o mesmo com o olhar, uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueadas antes de voltar seu olhar completamente para Noah.

“Oi.”, disse simplesmente, parecendo ter perdido todas as palavras que tinha planejado, ou pelo menos toda a pose que tinha enquanto falava com Samuel anteriormente, “Precisamos conversar.”.

“Precisávamos conversar 3 meses atrás, agora é tarde demais, Josh.”, escolheu as palavras com cuidado, engolindo em seco. Estava falando aquilo por sua própria segurança, não era como realmente se sentia. Se fosse pelos sentimentos, estaria com seus lábios colados nos dele agora mesmo, e Deus, não conseguia deixar de reparar em como estava rosados e hidratados, chamativos como sempre. Uma boa parte de si apenas queria fazer isso, “Só... fala logo, Josh.”.

“Eu errei, eu sei disso.”, começou, ainda parecendo perdido em suas palavras. Quando deu um passo para frente, Noah deu um para trás, “Eu só não sabia como agir e... Você deveria ter me contado! Eu sou seu melhor amigo!”.

Noah deu uma risada fraca e forçada, “E você não devia ter me chamado de viadinho, acho que todos cometemos alguns erros, alguns piores que os outros.”.

“Eu fui um idiota, eu sei!”, balançou sua cabeça, parecendo atingido pela escolha de palavras de Noah, “Não estou pedindo para você esquecer, para tentar seu meu amigo novamente, só que eu senti sua falta, inferno, eu senti saudades tuas todos os dias. Eu preciso começar esse ano direito, e hoje é o único dia que consigo fazer isso.”.

“Por que hoje?”.

Josh suspirou, retirando um pequeno pedaço de papel do bolso de seu jeans, dobrado em diversas partes. Estendeu na direção de Noah, que hesitou antes de o pegar, confuso sobre o que estava querendo dizer. Demorou para conseguir o abrir por completo, talvez apenas pelo medo do que estaria ali dentro, mas conseguiu perceber sobre o que era o assunto quando leu as palavras HANAGAMI DANCE SCHOOL. Passou quase sua vida inteira ao lado de Josh, sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava.

“Quando?”, perguntou simplesmente, devolvendo o papel para Josh sem nem ao menos o ler. Não precisava, conhecia tudo sobre aquilo, estava lá quando o loiro fez a inscrição.

“Depois de amanhã.”.

Ambos continuaram em um longo silêncio pelos próximos minutos, presos em seus próprios pensamentos e com uma enorme vergonha de quebrar o círculo desconfortável que havia ficado entre eles. Noah continuava repetindo o que aquilo significava em sua cabeça, pensando em como Josh iria embora daqui dois dias, viver seu sonho em uma grande cidade com pessoas que provavelmente seriam mais agradáveis para ele do que Urrea.

“Eu não esperava aquilo vindo de você.”, Noah começou lentamente, abraçando o próprio corpo levemente, “De todas as pessoas que imaginei descobrindo sobre tudo isso, você era a que sempre me abraçava e dizia que tudo ficaria bem, que estaria ali comigo sempre. Quando você chegou falando da festa, eu pensei que iria ficar feliz por eu finalmente estar me abrindo e sendo quem eu realmente sou, pensei que você seria um melhor amigo e ficaria do meu lado para todas as coisas como eu fiz para ti! Eu fiquei do seu lado quando não passou nas escolas de dança, quando perdeu as competições, quando Any estava te ignorando, quando Lamar ameaçou te bater depois da escola por conta daquele lanche, eu estava lá para você sempre apesar de tudo! Eu estava ali para você mesmo quando o meu mundo parecia horrível, eu escondi tudo sobre mim apenas para te ver bem, eu me afastei, eu fiquei ali todos os dias ouvindo você falar sobre Any todos os segundos mesmo que aquilo me matasse cada vez mais. Eu esperava que quando eu finalmente tivesse a chance de ser quem eu sou com alguém, você estaria ali para me apoiar!”.

Até o final de seu discurso, Noah já estava gritando e tremendo, sem saber muito bem qual era o ponto de tudo aquilo. Josh olhava para a única lágrima solitária escorrendo pelo rosto de Urrea, se perguntando como que haviam chegado aquele ponto.

“Eu fiz tudo por você! O mínimo que você poderia fazer era me apoiar!”, falou por fim, limpando suas bochechas e tentando permanecer forte apesar de tudo.

Josh se aproximou, erguendo sua mão para tentar arrumar os pequenos cachos de Noah que estavam caindo em sua testa, seus dedos tremendo fortemente enquanto engolia em seco, procurando as palavras certas para dizer.

“Any me contou sobre isso.”, deu um sorriso triste, vendo a feição confusa que Noah havia lhe dado, “Sobre seus sentimentos, sobre você estar gostando de mim. Pensei que ela estivesse ficando louca...”.

“Esse não é o ponto aqui, Josh.”, resmungou, se afastando do loiro. Não poderia deixar seus sentimentos por ele entrarem no meio da discussão, não iria se deixar levar por um par bonito de olhos azuis e lábios chamativos, “Você me abandonou!”.

“Eu fui um babaca, eu sei disso agora! Deus, é o meu maior arrependimento até hoje, sei que deveria ter feito diferente.”, suspirou, não tentando se aproximar de Noah mesmo que quisesse fortemente, “Se isso acontecesse hoje, ínfero, eu estaria te abraçando e dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, eu estaria do seu lado quando tudo acontecesse, eu estaria ali para ouvir você chorando e reclamando sobre algo que Sam fez, eu estaria ali para tudo! Por favor, não consigo ficar brigado com você, esses últimos meses foram horríveis, e não quero me mudar para outra cidade sabendo que você me odeia e que estraguei tudo.”.

Noah limpou as próprias lágrimas novamente, erguendo seu olhar para encontrar os de Josh, ainda tentando se manter forte.

“Eu acho que você deveria sair.”.

**5.**

_A quinta vez que Noah sentiu vontade de beijar Josh, ele estava no aeroporto._

Talvez estivesse cometendo seu maior erro, ele apenas precisava arriscar e ter todas as suas chances. As palavras que Josh havia dito alguns dias atrás ainda martelavam em sua cabeça, não conseguia respirar sem pensar em como provavelmente iria se odiar se deixasse o loiro se mudar para outra cidade sem nem ao menos tentar resolver as coisas entre os dois.

O problema é que agora faltava apenas uma hora para Josh entrar em seu avião e era a única chance que Noah tinha de consertar todos os erros que cometeram.

Sam estava reclamando o caminho todo apesar de mesmo assim acelerar para que Noah conseguisse chegar a tempo, e as reclamações não diminuíram até os olhos de Urrea encontrarem com os de Josh, parado ao lado de seus pais esperando pela hora de entrar no avião. Talvez estivesse cometendo um grande erro, mas ele parecia tão certo.

Lembrava das mensagens e ligações que havia recebido no mesmo dia que Josh havia ido á sua casa, muitas de Any dizendo que ele não poderia deixar aquela chance passar e que deveria consertar as coisas com Beauchamp pois ele era miserável sem Urrea ao seu lado. Parte de Noah queria ignorar aquelas mensagens por saber que parte de todos os surtos que teve no último ano foi por sua causa, mas sabia muito bem que a menina não era culpada de nada.

Então aqui estava, no aeroporto, sem saber uma palavra que deveria dizer para Josh.

Os olhos de Josh pararam em Noah como se estivesse com medo de tudo aquilo ser uma miragem, se aproximando lentamente, Urrea fazendo o mesmo. Eram uma bagunça, Noah e Josh, uma completa bagunça.

“Você veio.”, Josh sussurrou, os olhos correndo rapidamente para Samuel, parado um pouco atrás de onde estavam, e logo voltando para Noah, embrulhado em diversos casacos e com os olhos vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar. Ele nem ao menos sabia o que dizer.

Seus olhos focaram nos lábios de Josh quase que automaticamente, percebendo como estavam rosados e um pouco rachados por conta do frio. Era a mesma coisa de todos as vezes que se encontravam, Noah desejou ter a coragem para juntar seus lábios e acabar com toda aquela espera e drama que parecia os matar aos poucos.

“Eu tinha 10 anos.”, Noah começou, não se importando com a feição confusa que Josh lhe deu quando começou a falar, “Quando percebi que estava me apaixonando por você, eu tinha 10 anos. Você era uma pequena criança energética que ficava me abraçando e deixando pequenos beijos no meu nariz e apenas me encontrei caindo cada vez mais por ti. Eu pensei que iria passar com o tempo, que quando estivéssemos com idade o suficiente para entender o que sentimentos são, tudo iria passar e ficaria bem. Quando entendi o que diabos era a minha sexualidade, o que diabos era a merda dos sentimentos que eu continuo tendo por ti, eu esperava ainda te ter ao meu lado para melhorar tudo! Para ajudar a colher os pequenos cacos do meu coração, porque você era meu melhor amigo acima de tudo, acima de todos os sentimentos, você era a pessoa que eu queria ao meu lado sempre. Quando você me chamou daquilo... era como se eu tivesse vivido uma mentira, como se aquela pequena criança que beijava meu nariz e que se vestia com as saias de minha mãe para fazer pequenos shows de dança fossem simplesmente um sonho meu.”.

Noah respirou fundo, não conseguindo tirar seus olhos dos de Josh enquanto falava, “Eu não sei se algum dia vou conseguir superar aquilo, mas não quero saber que você foi embora sem falar comigo. Inferno, sonhamos tantas vezes com aquela maldita carta de aceitação e me sinto uma merda por não ter estado lá para a receber contigo.”.

“Eu fui um babaca, não é você que deveria se sentir uma merda.”, Josh riu leve, obviamente se sentindo desconfortável com aquilo, “Não deveria ter falado aquelas coisas, só... eu também tenho sentimentos, estranho, alguns, e te ver beijando Samuel, eu não sei, pareceu estranho, errado.”, resmungou, se aproximando um pouco sem nem ao menos perceber o fazer, “Eu não quero que você esqueça os erros, eu só quero te ter ao meu lado novamente, contando piadas sem graça, me ouvindo chorar por quase tudo que acontece ao nosso redor, me observando dançar e me deixando observar todos os seus shows... Deus, você formou uma banda e eu nem consegui ir nos ensaios, eu sou um desastre.”.

Ambos riram entre as lágrimas, as secando com cuidado enquanto procuravam pelas próximas palavras a dizer.

“Sentimentos, hm?”, Noah começou, um pequeno sorriso sarcástico em seu rosto enquanto encarava Josh, “Alguma chance de a amizade funcionar?”.

Josh soltou uma pequena risada, se aproximando ainda mais de Noah, “Provavelmente não, vamos estragar isso rápido demais.”.

**+1.**

_A uma vez que aquilo passou de vontade._

“Senti sua falta, idiota.”, Noah falou com um pequeno sorriso quebrado em seu rosto, não se aguentando e puxando Josh para um abraço apertado, gostando da sensação de finalmente estar o sentindo entre seus braços novamente. Deus, como havia odiado os últimos meses sem aquele abraço.

“Senti sua falta, viadinho.”, Josh tentou brincar dentro do abraço, recebendo um pequeno tapa de Noah, que o afastou levemente, ainda próximos por conta dos braços de Beauchamp ao redor da cintura do moreno, “Muito cedo para brincar sobre isso?”.

Noah deu um sorriso de lado, olhando para os lábios rosados de Josh e sobre todas as vezes que sonhou em o beijar, “Definitivamente muito cedo.”.

Mas ao contrário do que sempre pensou, Josh o puxou para um beijo.

Os lábios de Josh eram ainda mais perfeitos do que sempre imaginou. Eles tinham gosto de memórias, de tardes passadas juntas esperando pela coragem que demorou a aparecer, tinham gosto de todas as vezes que olhavam no fundo de seus olhos esperando que entendessem o que aqueles sentimentos eram. Deus, o beijo de Josh tinha gosto de uma mistura de sentimentos que nem eles mesmos conseguiam entender.

Ele apenas queria se aproximar e se aproximar e nunca mais ter um espaço desnecessário os proibindo de ser feliz.

O beijo de Josh tinha gosto de felicidade. De luz no fim do túnel. De brincadeiras infantis que finalmente tinham um final decente de adolescentes que precisam tomar decisões para o futuro. De meses brigados apenas para chegarem naquele exato momento. Noah nunca mais queria se afastar.

“Eu não acredito que eu sou o viadinho agora.”, foram as palavras de Josh assim que se separaram do beijo, fazendo Noah dar uma alta risada enquanto o afastava para longe, não acreditando que aquelas realmente tinha sido sua escolha de palavras depois de seu primeiro beijo depois de anos esperando por aquele único momento.

“Você é um idiota sabia? Eu não acredito que passei tanto tempo sofrendo por você.”, Noah revirou os olhos, não conseguindo tirar o sorriso alegre de seu rosto conforme sentia as mãos de Josh o puxando para mais perto.

“Desculpa por tudo.”, Josh sussurrou novamente contra os lábios de Urrea, não deixando de se sentir culpado por tudo que havia causado no mais novo.

Noah deu de ombros, passando seus braços ao redor da cintura do loiro, “Alguém tinha que cometer erros para deixar tudo mais interessante.”,

E eles se beijaram novamente, se beijaram até seus lábios ficarem dormentes. Noah finalmente tinha o que lutou tanto para conseguir, e nunca mais iria largar.

  
  



End file.
